The Quidditch Beaters
by IzzyThatGleekSherlockian2015
Summary: Cho has had a crush on Millicent Bulstrode for auite a while now and is pretty sure Millicent doesn't reciprocate those feelings, but will a chance meeting in the hallways change that? Millicent/Cho. Done for the Candyland Pairing Challenge Game


**A/N: Done once again for the Candyland Pairing Challenge Game! Pairing: Cho Chang/Millicent Bulstrode.**

**The Quidditch Beaters**

Cho was really starting to both dread and love the numerous Quidditch Games Throughout the year. She loved it because she got to see Millicent Bulstrode, the Beater for the Slytherin Team. She hated it because, well, she got to see Millicent Bulstrode.

It was common knowledge that everyone hated the Slytherins, and Ravenclaw was no exception.

Well, unless you counted Cho Chang of course, who for the past year and a half had had a crush on the other, burlier girl.

The Quidditch Game between Slytherin and Ravenclaw had just ended, and Cho Chang had just touched down on the ground along with the rest of her winning teammates. She was about to head to the locker room when one lone voice called out to her.

"Hey Chang!"

Cho swiveled around, bewildered at the fact that Millicent was calling her out now of all times, just when she'd been thinking of her again.

"What, Bulstrode?" She called back, hoping her voice wasn't shaking too much.

"Nice game," Millicent nodded at her before walking off, never once looking back.

"Did...she just compliment you and the fact that we won?" One of the boys on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team asked her.

"I...I think so..." Cho replied, looking just as flustered.

"Probably up to something. You know how Slytherins are," the boy muttered to himself.

"Yeah.." Cho murmured quietly, still watching Millicent's distant form, even as the girl walked farther and farther away.

HPHPHPHP

It wasn't until two days later that the two girls ran into each other again.

Cho had been heading down to the lake for a bit of fresh air: she'd been cooped inside doing homework and studying for her OWLS for most of the past week, and she figured she deserved the outing for all her hard work.

She'd just turned the corner to walk down the last flight of stairs-and was, of course, hoping that they wouldn't change like they had the past _three times_ she'd tried to get to the first floor-when she, quite literally, ran into Millicent Bulstrode.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry," Cho stammered out, feeling like a complete idiot for suddenly becoming so shy and embarrassed. It just wasn't like her to be this way.

"It's fine," Millicent replied, pushing hair over her shoulder and straightening her robes out. "Trying to find a set of stairs that won't move too?" She asked, glancing up at Cho.

"Y-yeah, actually, I am."

"Well come on then. Otherwise we'll _never_ get down there," Millicent rolled her eyes, turning around and walking off, with Cho quickly following behind.

"Why do you suppose they change anyway?" Cho asked, trying to strike up a conversation with the other girl.

"I don't know. _You're_ the Ravenclaw, not me," Millicent huffed back, and Cho quickly went silent, worrying her bottom lip and shooting small glances at the back of Millicent's head.

Finally, Millicent stopped walking so suddenly that Cho nearly ran into her again, and swiveled back around to face Cho.

"You know, if you wanted to kiss me, you could've just asked," Millicent said, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow at her.

"W-what?" Cho mentally cursed herself for stuttering again.

"Oh come on, Chang. It's not like you're all that subtle about it. I'm not _stupid_ you know," Millicent scoffed with another eye roll.

"So you...don't mind?" Cho asked uncertainly.

"I've been interested in you for a while too," Millicent replied.

"Y-you have?" Cho asked, and Millicent rolled her eyes.

"_Yes_! Now will you just shut up and let me kiss you?"

"Oh yeah-I-I mean yes-I mean-"

"_Ugh_, Ravenclaws," Millicent grumbled, finally deciding to take the initiative herself. She leaned in, pressing her lips up to Cho's and watching as the other girl's eyes closed in bliss.

It was at this moment that Cho decided she actually really enjoyed Quidditch.


End file.
